Diary Of Michelle Elisabeth Green
by xTinkerbellx
Summary: UPDATED! From when the band is in fifth grade,before Dewey comes up til when band is in high school. MichelleZack R&R!
1. September 17All About Me

Dear Diary, September 17th  
  
Hi, I'm Michelle Elisabeth Green. I got this diary for my birthday so I decided to write in it. Heres a little bit about me:  
  
I'm in Ms. Dunham's fifth grade class at Horace Green Prep. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. Some of my favourite movies are Finding Nemo, Harry Potter and Bring it On. My favourite colours are pink and baby blue. I like shopping and going to the movies with friends.. yada yada yada. I'm 11 years old as of today.  
  
Tommorow is my party, most of the kids in my class are coming so it should be fun. My mother insists I invite everyone, including Summer. Ugh. She is such a know-it-all and she's always corecting me. I guess hate is a strong word. We used to be friends, it's a long story.  
  
Speaking of friends... One of my best friends would have to be Eleni Afflerbach. We've been through everything together even though we're only in grade five. Its been so much fun, we always go over to each others houses and have sleepovers or go shopping. I don't know what I would do without her.  
  
Another one of my friends is Katie Brown, shes awsome. Over the past year we've become really close. We can really relate to each other and tell each other everything.  
  
My other best friend is Marta Hale. Shes cool. I can tell her my problems and she gives me great advice. I'm grateful for that and I hope the four of us stay friends for a long time.  
  
The rest of the people in my class are: Lawrence Tsai, Tomika Hussan, Frankie Massaligi, Summer Hathaway, Zack Mooneyham, Freddy Jones, Leonard Hawkins, Billy Falduto, Alicia Allen, Marco Hosey and Gordon Infante.  
  
Well, my mom just came in and she was like "Michelle! Go to bed!" so I better listen to her since she sounds mad.  
  
Much Love , Michelle

A/N:Sorry this is such a short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please R&R


	2. September 18The Party

Dear Diary, September 18th  
  
So today was um... interesting. Today was my party but it was not at all what I had expected.  
  
My parents left this morning wih y little sister Camille. They went to visit my aunt and uncle in Long Island. It was just going to be me and my sister Jayme with the exception of the people going to my party.  
  
Everyone got here about five hours ago. We went down in the basement to put on a movie. I put in my 'Cheaper By The Dozen' DVD and went upstairs to get some snacks. I heard really loud music and when I went through the living room, there were about twenty or thirty people about Jayme's age that I didn't know. Even though she was supposed to be supervising us she decided to invite a bunch of her friends over.I'm suprised because my parents think she is so responsible.  
  
Things were getting out of hand. Our house was being trashed, (the mess wasn't that bad then but you should see it now)people were making out,(among other things)and almost everyone was drinking. When I asked her what the hell was going on she just shoved some money into my hand and told me not to tell mom and dad.Its not like I was going to tell but she sort of ruined my party because all we could do then was sit in the basement.  
  
I went into the kitchen, grabbed some Doritos and Pepsi and went back downstairs. Nobody was really watching the movie. Well, Tomika, Summer and Alicia were. Lawrence, Leonard, Billy and Marco were playing pool and everyone else was just talking. Freddy had a bottle of wine from the cupboard where my parents keep th liquor. You could tell he had already had some by the time..  
  
A/N: sorry that this chapter is really long. i was trying to be original so I thought up the idea for the party and I got a little carried away. I left a sort of cliffhanger on purpose but that will be explained in the next chapter. :) Also please review because I need to know what you people think about the plot so far. 


	3. September 19

Dear Diary, September 19th  
  
Sorry, I fell asleep last night before I finished writing. It's like six o'clock in the morning and I can't get back to sleep so I'll finish.  
  
So as I was saying Freddy had a little bit of alcohol but I took it away from him before he got too drunk. Then some guy practically fell down the stairs and then went into the bathroom (it sounded like he was throwing up or something).Eleni didn't know he was in there or she just forgot so when she opened the door he threw up on the floor right infront of her. It was pretty nasty. She had to use the upstairs bathroom but she couldn't do that either because my sister and some guy were in there doing who knows what. The phone rang about five minutes later. It was my mom:  
  
Me: Hello

Mom: Hi, sweetie how is everything

Me: oh,everythings... fine mom Mom: thats good. So where's Jayme?

Me: um..well shes in the shower..

Mom:okay, tell her that were coming home early

Me:mmkay

Mom:i'll see you tommorow hun

Me:Buhbye.  
  
I sort of freaked out imagining what my dad would do if he saw the houselike this. Eleni suggested that everyone went home so we all walked to everyones house since we all live in the same subdivision. The girls were supposed to sleepover but that wasn't going to happen anymore so Katie, Marta and Eleni promised to take me shopping today to make up for it.  
  
When I got back after walking everyone home the cops were at the door. (people had called and complained about the noise) I covered for Jayme but they thought I was too young so they'll be back sometime today to make sure everything is okay. Were going to have to clean up before mom, dad and Camille get home and Jaymes probably hung over. I'll write more tonight after we get back from shopping.  
  
Much Love, Michelle  
  
A/N: I'm going to try and keep the chapters short from now on.please reveiw and thanks if you already did.


	4. September 19Shopping

Dear Diary, September 19th  
  
We all met at Eleni's house and her older brother drove us to the mall.We looked around at a bunch of different things. We went into a few clothing stores and then we went in a jewelery store and after that we ate lunch in the food court. Then we left because Marta's mom was picking us up at 2. We didn't have time to do anything else because Katie spent so much time in the changing rooms.  
  
This is what I bought:   
a pink t-shirt that says 'Babydoll'   
a pair of blue shorts with hawaiian flowers on them   
a charm braclet  
  
When I got back home i realised I forgot to open my presents my friends gave me at the party.  
  
This is what I got and who gave it to me:   
Jayme: a black t-shirt that says 'Punk' and a studded belt   
Marta: a Christina Agularia CD (thats her favourite singer)   
Katie: a really cool watch   
Summer: an adress book, daily planner and a journal(i like it but does she have to be so.. organized?)   
Tomika: Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets DVD!   
Eleni: a scrapbook with pictures of us and people in our class(it was sweet and it was so personal)   
Alicia: FeFe Dobson CD   
Lawrence: Finding Nemo DVD   
Leonard: giant Spongebob Squarepants stuffed animal   
Billy: clothes!?(its kinda weird for a guy but he likes fashion and he has good taste)   
Marco: Bruce Almighty DVD (I love Jim Carrey)   
Zack: a locket ( the kind you can put pictures in, its really pretty) Frankie: Bring it On DVD (he knows its one of my favs or he just likes cheerleaders)   
Gordon: Earings (im guessing some of the guys got their moms or sisters to help them shop)   
Freddy(my cousin): a skateboard (im going to fall on my ars but o well)  
  
I like all of my presents and I love my friends :D School tommorow, I better go do the math Ms Dunahm assigned!  
  
Much Love, Michelle  
  
A/N: as always please review.... the part where Dewey comes is going to start in the next chapter. thanks if you already reveiwed 


End file.
